pain is weakness
by StormyXscott
Summary: Scott thinks friends mean everything and this is what happens when they don't stand up for you, and what happens when he thinks he does not have any. Maybe one of the best stories i wrote so far! PLEASE GIVE IT A SHOT! PLEASE review!
1. Chapter 1

life is hard please review!

* * *

"_So Duncan," the stranger s__aid to him in a strange voice. "Do you know Scott summers?" He lifted his head slowly up and down. "What about that loser?" Duncan smirked. The man put his hand on Duncan's shoulder. "Well….."_

* * *

There always wishes you make at every possible time. The times when the star shines bright at night, when you blow out the candles on your birthday, when you see 11:11 on the clock, or maybe even on thanksgiving when you break the wish bone.

Scott always wished for certain things….that he could be released of the curse of red, that his parents were alive, or even to get a pretty little red head to fall in love with him. But maybe just maybe he should have wished to become invincible because that could have saved him a lot of trouble.

* * *

Scott walked down the stairs to find Jean and Kitty waiting at the door, Scott knew that they were waiting for him to hurry his butt up and get the keys to his nice red convertible. He gave a quick sigh and headed to the kitchen to grab his keys. Before heading out the door he opens the fridge to grab a bottle of water like he does every morning. No more water….great he thought. When he walked back out to Jean and Kitty their faces gave a pout.

"Scott like were late for school!" Kitty turned to open the door still pouting she ran to his car, Jean followed giving Scott a glare. That was a great way to start his day. The girl he loved glares at him.

Scott hoped out of his vehicle after a very awkward ride with the girls, a quiet awkward ride. Jean walked over to Duncan and ignored Scott as he walked by. Now Scott didn't mean to accidentally bump Duncan on his way up the stairs to the front doors of the school. As you know Duncan he would not let that slide.

"Hey Summers what you think you're doing!" Scott turned and his face turned red. This wouldn't end good. He knew if he threw the punch that the professor wouldn't like it. Cleaning the X-jet for a week….no way!

"Duncan no need to start anything," but of course Scott knew saying that was pointless. Duncan threw a punch right to Scott's nose. He missed. Scott had practice and it wasn't hard for him to dodge a few punches. But when two jocks came to grab Scott's arms, he couldn't help but take the punch to the gut. The air flew right out of his mouth, making it harder to suck in. This is when a couple people circled around the fight grew to almost the whole school.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" rung in Scott's ears. Jean knew she couldn't use her powers to help him without the risk of getting caught. She simply tried pulling Duncan's arms clear from Scott's head.

Scott couldn't hold on much longer. A kick to the head, a punch to the jaw, a knee to the gut was to much. When he thought it couldn't get worse his glassed flew off his face. Oh no he thought. Trying as hard as he could to keep his eyes closed he heard principle Kelly enter the circle.

"Enough! What is going on here?" Kelly stepped toward Duncan knowing for a fact that he had something to do with the fight. Blood dripped from Scott's nose. He pinched the top, Jean handed him his glasses and when he opened his eyes everything felt better when he saw her. But the way she looked at him gave him the idea he didn't look so good.

"To my office! NOW!" Kelly walked toward the door. Scott looked up to see Duncan smirking at him as if he meant for all of this to happen.

The crowd of people started to slowly disappear as Scott struggled to get to his feet. Scott peered around him seeing that Kitty, Jean, Evan, Kurt, and Rouge were there. They were there the whole time. None of them trying to help, nobody saved him.

Scott ripped his arm from jeans grasp and looked at them.

"Thanks guys for all your help." He stumbled away fighting the fact that he would fall over any second but held himself up. He left them with mouths open and feeling guilty of their actions.

Scott was in the parking lot now it must have been the start of second period. The parking lot was empty of people. He searched for his car still plugging his nose to make sure no blood leaked out. When he approached his car someone waited there. Not again he thought. Duncan sat there staring at him.

"Oh hey summers how's the nose?" he laughed.

Scott was about to turn around when Duncan grabbed him by the arm. His grasp got tighter.

"Duncan what are you doing?" Scott grunted trying to free himself from his hand. The last thing Scott saw were Duncan's fist and a strange man with a blue colored skin approaching him from behind. Both laughing.

* * *

Got it all in my head hope you liked it!


	2. no more wishes

Love and friendship is always there!

* * *

A wish would have saved him, a wish would have made everything better, but life is not as easy as everyone thinks. And Scott Summers demonstrates that. He can wish but not everything comes true. Dealing with bad situations was the best thing about him….right?

"…yes…that's what we planned…right…..ill make sure he doesn't….he won't remember anyone or anything." Scott was coming to. It was hard to hear or see right after getting beat.

A tear fell from his eyes. Crying he thought? Not me I don't cry. He lied to himself. He wanted to be home, in his bed. His mom reading him a story as his dad tucked him in. I wish…..he stopped there. He knows that never works.

"He….llo, hello." He knew he heard voices there was someone there.

He knew he was blindfolded and somehow chained up. But why and to what, some sort of a table? "Somebody? Please!" He heard footsteps approaching him. They grew closer making Scotts heart beat faster and faster with each step. He tried moving around throwing his arms and legs up and down hoping to break what every chained him. When he struggled to be free, a hand grabbed his arm and a needle poked through his arm. He felt his body relax he couldn't move a muscle. Pressure lay on top of his body.

"Scott Summers or do you prefer Cyclops?" Scott heard the musty voice. Scott couldn't move but he could talk.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this." Scott choked on his words almost as if he were a little boy left alone at home. The sadness was in his voice trapped like he was. He knew that if his friends didn't save him at school what makes him think they even realize he was gone. Now that he thinks about it, what day was it, what time, where was he, was anyone looking for him, and worst of all who was the man who brought him hear.

"You mean you don't remember professor telling you about me? I'm the one who took Jean…right. Your love the one you would die for, wait she doesn't like you like that does she?" The man laughed. Scott developed more tears, he knew that the man was only trying to make him weaker. But it really hurt him. Knowing that the love of his life didn't love him.

"Oh Dear Scott it's me!" Scott started to remember the man's name. The one the professor always talked about…..His face…blue? He knew the name and it burned his throat to say it.

"Sinister?" Sinister laughed.

"I knew you weren't a dumb one." Scott could feel his breath on his face. "And guess what now your mine."

* * *

The bell finally rang and Jean and Kitty headed to Scotts convertible. "Where is he!" Jean was a little mad but a hint of worry was in her voice. "He is probably like late again!" Kitty was again pouting. Jean saw Duncan and his jock buddies blasting the music in his Jeep. Jean wasn't dating him but she was never going to say yes to that anymore.

She approached him and grabbed his shoulder. He turned to her and said, "Oh jean hi!" He sounded a little sarcastic. She ignored the comment, kitty stood behind her preparing to say something not so nice. Jean told her through her telepathy that she could handle it. She took a step back and watched.

"Duncan where is Scott? I know that you have seen him." His face turned from happy to annoyed to hear his name.

"I don't know," she knew by now that he was lying. But what's better than having the power to read minds? So she did and the results would have been nice to know a long time ago.

"Kitty we need to leave now!" She grabbed her and yanked her away.

"Jean, where are you going?" She left him in the dust.

_Scott where are you? (Telepathy)_

* * *

_REVIEW! please please!_


	3. Had enough?

review!

* * *

When things get harder and harder what can you do? I suppose you can sit and wait to see what happens or you can do something and hope it's the right thing to do. If you can't wish for it work for it.

* * *

_Where are you Scott?_

Scott heard those words repeating in his head as if it were a broken record player. Jean? He thought that's who it sure sounded like. He wondered if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Well, well Scott what should I do first?" Sinister circled the medal table that Scott was tied to. Scott could feel his arms and legs starting to move again.

"Wha….what are you going to do to me?" He was scared…..no not scared, frightened. Sinister leaned himself against a table almost feeling relaxed like everything was going to go as planned.

"Should I start with your memory? Or how about evolving your powers…ok your memory." Scott started to scream. "HELP…HELP!" but it was useless, no one could hear him.

"How about starting tomorrow…I am so terribly tired." He yawned. This made Scott very nervous. As soon as the door shut Scott tried as hard as he could to be released of the chains that were cutting off his circulation in his arms. It wasn't working the harder he tried the more tired he got. If only Jean were there to comfort him. That beautiful red headed angel made him get up every morning.

He sat there for a few hours now hoping someone any minute would burst through the door and bring him home. Where he could sleep in his warm bed and wake up and eat a nice cooked breakfast. Scott never really cries but this was the moment to let it all out to pray to god that he would protect him, that his parents would look down on him and help him through his pain.

He decided to try one more time to break free. I suppose its three times the charm because the cuff around his wrist broke clear in half. He was still for a moment making sure he wasn't heard. With his free hand he un hooked the other hand and then the feet. Yes he thought. Whatever was on his eyes he ripped off and when he was just about to open his eyes, he covered them.

He didn't have is glasses. He stumbled as he fell from the table. His balance was not always the best but he was able to keep it long enough to reach the counter on the other side of the room. He felt around for a while until he found them. When he placed them on he found himself in a small medal lab that had the table in the center. All around him were tools and weird machines he has never seen before. A mirror was hanging on the wall. He couldn't even bear to see his reflection. A dark black puffy eye, scratches covered his face, blood stains on his t-shirt we dark red. Right now a shower and an ice pack would be nice.

A door was placed behind the table, it had to be the way out sense it was the only door. He reached the door and turned the handle. It was unlocked.

Darkness covered the halls. Scott was used to being blind and he had experience walking without seeing for miles and miles. Most doors he tried were locked. He approached a dead end of a hall. A giant door covered the wall. He tried to open it and it swung wide open.

He walked into what seemed to be a large space. He walked further in and the doors closed from behind him. All at once the lights flickered on. Given Scott a good look at the giant room he stood dead center in. It almost looked like a training room like the danger room at the institute.

"Well…well look what we have here." Sinister gave a wicked laugh. Scott turned around sharply almost falling over. He stood in a safe room up near the ceiling of the room.

"So we have an escape artist…?" A man dressed in black held what looked to be a machine gun, stood aside from sinister.

"SINISTER!" Scott yelled, "Let me go!" He fell to his knees almost begging like a dog who whines for a treat.

"Now why would I do that? I'm having fun with this." Sinister uncrossed his arms and pushed a button. "Well let's see what's still left in you, shall we?"

Scott shot up and turned around seeing that a machine that shot out metal balls was headed his way. Scott was always pretty prepared when it came to the danger room. What's really the difference now? Scott lifted his glassed and the machine turned into shreds of medal.

"That's it?" Scott didn't want to sound too cocky but come on can it get any easier he thought.

Later he regretted saying that….

* * *

At the institute the professor gathered up a team to search for Scott.

" Hey Charles….This guy Sinister?" Wolverine mentioned.

"Yes Logan?"

"What does this guy want to do with Cyke anyway?" He sounded a bit concerned which was rare for him.

"I don't know but we need to find him as soon as we can." The professor had already mentioned that cerebro couldn't pick him up, but on the other hand Jean could see glimpses of him. Jean sat near the rest of the group, tears hiding under her lids.

"Jean what have you seen?" Charles wheeled over to her. She shook her head. The sadness and worry on her face scared everyone around her.

"Professor we need to find him Sinister is hurting him." She fell to the ground in pain. "AHHHHHH SCOTT!"

_Scott! (telepathy)_

Wolverine ran to her side. "Red what's wrong?" He picked her up in his arms.

"Oh no Scott"

* * *

How is it so far? reviewwwwwwwwww! PLEASE!


	4. you cant help it

I love writing this story so far! please review it would help me alot!

* * *

My dad always told my "Pain is Weakness leaving the body." Yes he was in the marines. But its true pain is weakness and what doesn't kill you makes you stronger….Scott is tough, really tough but will he be able to handle what will happen in the near future? Anything can happen maybe for reasons unknown.

* * *

Scott was tired now after dodging and blasting all the machines that Sinister threw at him.

"Getting tired I see?" He laughed, he was amused by Scotts pain. Scott ran to one side of the room hiding behind a medal wall hoping to be able to catch his breath for just a moment. Before he knew it the ground beneath him dropped.

He sat up realizing he was a few yards underneath the ground. He looked up seeing if there was any way he could get out. Nothing….there was no way.

"That's it? Maybe I thought you were better than that. Oh well!" Sinister laughed, this made Scott even more anxious to get out. When Scott thought he was done the walls started to close on him. Breathing faster Scott pushed against the walls. He scrunched down in pain. He couldn't help it he was to weak; his body was covered with aches. Just as the walls were about to crush him he ripped his glasses off his face and looked to the floor. The pressure of the blast on the floor pushed his body up and out of the trap, seconds away from being crushed.

Scott landed on the floor. This really got Sinister interested.

"I'm quite impressed." Scott looked up at Sinister a grin covered his pale blue skin. Scott turned with his back to the ground. He had been so close to dying. What should I do? He thought. I wish…he stopped there. He struggled to his feet but right as he was up he was on his knees, unable to hold his body up.

"Please." He begged.

"Oh come on…please tell me you haven't given up!" Scott looked up at a machine used to shoot out lasers pointed his way.

"Sinister. Don't…..i can't." But as soon as the words were said the laser was shot. It was pointed right at Scott. Hitting him with tremendous force, Scott was done fighting and unconscious in a second.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The scream was terrifying. Jean happened to hear it…

* * *

"AHHHHH SCOTT!"

_Scott! (telepathy)_

Wolverine ran to her side. "Red what's wrong?" He picked her up in his arms.

"Oh no Scott"

* * *

What's the most painful thing you can think of? Scott would tell you its life. But we all live through pain, and happiness. What keeps Scott going is love and friendship. But what will happen to him when that's not enough?

* * *

DONT forget to review please! i know it was a short chapter but more to come!


	5. The end?

_REEEVIIIEEEWWW_

* * *

_Im not bullet proof, all though I wish__._

* * *

_Scott please be ok…..Scott please I…(Jean telepathy)_

Scott's vision was blurry. He slowly opened his eyes. He found himself on the ground after being shot by a laser. "I'm alive?" the words came out in a scramble.

"Well of course you are." A deep voice was heard behind him. Scott slowly turned his head. He felt horrible, this would have never happened in a normal danger room session at the institute. Professor wouldn't have agreed to hurt us this much. He hurt everywhere. He felt like he was dying. Pain was Scott's weakness. That wasn't a good thing in his position. A wish to be invincible would be useful now. I wish….he stopped there.

When he finally turned around, standing above him like a skyscraper. He had the grin of a goblin and eyes of a demon. Why? Scott asked himself….Why me?

"I have to keep you alive you can be quite useful to me." Scott knew what he meant, and if he didn't do something about it Scott won't have much time. You got to try I mean if you don't what's the point? Scott looked Sinister in the eye.

"And if the others come to find me…? Then what will you do?" Sinister's grin turned into a scary snarl. "What makes you think they even know your gone?" great back to a grin. Scott thought about it….the professor wanted him back. He said he was like a son of his own.

Scott did what know other would do….at least no other that was brave. Which everyone knew Scott was brave; he was the leader of the X-men! But you can't be fearless, even Scott is afraid of something.

But what happened next was brave but very stupid.

Can you guess?

…

Scott gets up, which took him longer than he thought and lifted his glasses sending a bright beam of red light shooting right for Sinister.

Ok..ok what next?

….

Sinister dies….Scott cheers and that's the end!

Nope…..(you wish that's what happened).

Instead Scott shoots his red beam and Sinister just steps out of its path. Scott wasn't strong enough to fight any longer. And in a matter of a second Scott was on the ground again crying in pain.

Sinister stood over him laughing, motioning the man in black holding the machine gun to come over. He pointed to Scott and the man nodded. The man in black held the gun up, aiming for Scott's chest. 3…2…..1…

* * *

Wolverine and Charles were up front controlling the X-Jet, while jean and the others were belted in their seats. Jean was shaking. And when I say shaking I mean scared shake. She new something had just happened to Scott, but she didn't know what.

The feeling inside her was horrible. She hated to see Scott in pain. Secretly she loved him…..and that love killed her every day. At first they were friends….until the day he saved her when she almost got hit by a car.

_Jean ran to the middle of the street fighting off Magneto as he had stolen a piece of cerebro from the institute. Scott was on the other side fighting blob. With one swipe of the hand Magneto threw a car in jeans path. As the car headed for Jean, Scott ran out in front of her and pushed her out of the way. _

"_Scott!" Jean looked in horror as Scott was rammed by the vehicle. He had suffered a broken arm and a head injury. That day he was in the recovery room when jean went to visit him. She held his hand and he squeezed back. He slowly opened his eyes. She never forgot the words he said to her. _

"_I would die for you." Ever sense she was confused on weather friendship or relationship was better. _

_Scott I would die for you….(Jean) _She sent that to him hoping it would somehow get to him….

* * *

Friendship and love are there you just need to open your eyes and look for them.

* * *

How was it please tell!


	6. goodbye

REVIEW!

* * *

Love is Pain but it is also the medicine. What would you do to save someone you love? I Wish…wait a second don't you dare wish because that ain't going to get you anywhere. Just think about it…..can you guess what happens next?

Sinister walked to the table next to Scott. His body looked almost lifeless. Pale skin, no more blood stains, and his eye had swollen down. This time Sinister made sure he was tied up tight. Scott's chest was very slowly rising up and down. He was wearing a suit that happened to be similar to his own.

_I would die for you Scott…_

_I would die for you Scott…_

_I would die for you Scott…_

Scott slowly opened his eyes but when he did he saw color. REAL COLOR! Not just the red he sees all the time.

"Wha…..?" Scott was almost scared. Was he dead? No he wasn't because Sinister approached him. And there was no way Sinister got into heaven! Scott shot his eyes toward him.

"Well hello there Scott." He grinned.

"What is going on….what did you do to me?" Scott was not that upset yet, but he could see color for the first time in a long time. He had forgotten about color. He had never thought he would ever see it again.

"I made your wish come true did I not." Sinister had actually released Scott from his binds and helped him up. Scott was so confused. I don't get it he thought. Why was Sinister doing this and worst of all what did he do to Scott?

"What happened to me?" Sinister stood back and let Scott work out his balance. He looked around to the mirror that he had looked at before. He was pale but he wasn't hurting anymore. He looked almost normal like nothing had every happened. His eye was still a little black though.

"I helped you and now I want you to help me." Scotts eye brow raised.

"What makes you think that I would ever help you?" Scott smirked.

"You really have no choice Scott see, I have your fellow X-men trapped in the room you had found but I never told you the name of this room. It's called the chamber of death and with a push of the button from my assistant their long gone." He laughed again. Scott was in shock. Not them and not Jean.

"Please just let them go….ill do what you ask. Just please stop!" Scott was fighting back tears. Sinister nodded and said, "oh ill let them go but first we put on a little show from you." Scott wasn't sure what was going to happen and he really didn't want to know. But if it meant that they wouldn't die he would die for them.

_I would die for you Scott….._

He heard those words again. It was Jean she was there and she cared about him. There was no way he would let her die.

He sent to her hoping she was listening….._I'm so sorry Jean…._

Sinister led the way and Scott followed but of course he didn't trust Scott so his Assistant walked behind him pointing the gun at his back.

They walked into a room with a machine like table that well fitted a human. Sinister had made Scott lay down against it. He strapped him in and waited.

"Now Scott smile for your fellow team mates and say your goodbyes." He opened A medal fence that covered a room….a room that had a window…a room that had Jean, Charles, Kitty, Kurt, Rouge, Wolverine, Evan, Storm, and Beast.

"Scott!" the professor wheeled to the window. He tried to communicate with him but it didn't work the room made sure their powers didn't work. Jean looked in horror.

"Jean!" Scott was now crying, "Please Sinister whatever you do don't let them watch." But it was to late. The X-men looked in horror as their fellow teammate Scott Summers was gone with the push of a button. His eyes were shut the color was flushed from his face and Jean cried in pain. She held her head tight and Evan caught her before she hit the ground.

"SCOTT!" The professor started to cry. "no Scott….."

"Attention everyone Sinister laughed you must welcome my new Assistant." Scott had opened his eyes. But the way he looked at Jean made her realize Scott wasn't there.

He was lost….He was gone…

* * *

Friends right now are all that matter. What can they do to save him or for that matter can they save him?

* * *

what do you think write more right?


End file.
